Truth or Dare
by Lady Selenity M
Summary: Umm... dont' really know how to put it. Serena and Darian find out who they are. Before Byerl.


Hey, guys Lady Magestica here with my first ever story. In this, one Serena and Darian do not know who each other are (still fight like crazy), but the scouts know who the princess is and this has to do with the Beryl series (sorta). Don't think you guys need any more briefing so on with the story. Oh, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON (though I wish I did and if they want to sell it for $25,000 I'll gladly take it). See ya Ja'ne.  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Lady Magestica  
  
Rating: PG (language)  
  
www.fairy_of_innocence@yahoo.com  
  
"Serena, truth or dare?" Lita asked her best friend, as they sat in a corner of Andrew Shields pool.  
  
"Um…truth…I guess." Serena said wringing out one of her long, golden pigtails.  
  
The girls were all invited to Andrew's 18th birthday party, so now they were sitting in the pool talking.  
  
"Aw is Meatball Head to afraid to take a dare?" Rei asked as she messed with one of her red, bathing suit straps.  
  
"Oh shut up Pyro." Serena said sticking out her tongue, starting an infamous tongue war between the two.  
  
"Both of you quit it." Ami said looking up from her chemistry book.  
  
"Oh Ames come have some fun." Serena said as she noticed Mina behind Ami.  
  
"Yeah Ami have some fun." Mina said taking Ami's book as Lita grabbed Ami's arms dragging her off the side of the pool.  
  
"Hey!" Ami cried as she kicked and wriggled trying to get out of Lita's grip.  
  
"One…Two…" Rei said as the girls surrounded Ami.  
  
"Three!" the girls cried in unison as the dunked Ami.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha"  
  
The girls looked up from were they were tangled up.  
  
"Hey girls" Ami laughed as the girls turned around and found Ami five feet away laughing.  
  
"Hey girls it's time to eat!" Andrew yelled from the deck.  
  
"Coming," Serena said sweetly as the girls got out of the pool and started drying up.  
  
"You're such a flirt." Darian joked as he brought the hamburgers and hotdogs off the grill and under the tent.  
  
"Oh look at all this food!" Serena cried as the girls and herself scurried to the tables of food.  
  
"Jeez Meatball Head got an empty pit for a stomach?" Darian asked filling his plate while watching Serena pile her plate.  
  
" Maybe, but did you know you have something on your forehead? Bend down so I can see what it is." Serena said making Darian bend down, "I know what it is now. You might want to wash it off or else everyone will know who you really are."  
  
"What?!" Darian asked confused.  
  
"If you haven't caught on yet I was saying you were a jerk and it was writtin on your forehead." Serena said as she spun around and walked over to where the girls were.  
  
"Serena what was that?" Mina asked with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"I have no clue what you mean Mina." Serena said with some clue as of what Mina was after.  
  
"Oh come on Serena you know what I…er…what we mean." Rei said with a sugary sweet voice as she put an arm over Serena's shoulder making sure she couldn't run.  
  
"Serena you wanted truth when we were playing truth or dare right?" Lita asked standing right in front of her.  
  
"If I remember right, that's what she said at the pool." Ami said smiling slyly.  
  
"What are you guys going or getting at?" Serena asked scared of what the girls were going to do.  
  
"We just want to finish are little game." Lita said as she looked up and saw Andrew walk up behind Rei.  
  
"And what game would that be?" Serena asked trying to act innocent.  
  
"Oh you can't be that forgetful Serena. We're going to finish truth of dare." Ami said still smiling.  
  
"Yeah now if you could pick any one guy, who is single and not famous to go out with who would it be?" Lita asked smiling smugly, "And no Josh or Andrew."  
  
"Well Tuxedo Ma…"  
  
"No one famous and I'm sure he's famous." Mina said looking back at Andrew.  
  
"Sh" Andrew mouthed putting his finger to his lips.  
  
"Than And…"   
  
"Now didn't we say no Andrew Meatball Head?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well you have to promise not to laugh." Serena said looking down at her feet as a light pink stained her cheeks.  
  
"We promise." the girls chorused together.  
  
"Well then Darian. None of this leaves the circle got it! And that goes for you too Andrew." Serena said whirling around to face him.  
  
"How'd you know?" Andrew asked shocked.  
  
"Well Mina's eyes only sparkle like that when you're around. So it was easy." Serena said looking at Mina who was beat red.  
  
"Andrew who's all comin' and why is Mina all red." Darian asked as he walked up next to him.  
  
"Oh Chad, Ken and Greg are supposed to be comin' but they said they would be late, but they should be here soon. Mina…well…it's nothing she just got burnt." Andrew said as Darian looked at the other girls.  
  
"Okay Andrew what ever you say." Darian said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Hey, yo sorry we're late dude." Chad said as two other guys came up by the group.  
  
"Hey cutie. How's your record deal?" Rei asked sweetly putting her arm around Chad's waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Rei and Chad started going out sense he moved out and stopped singing at the temple.  
  
"My album's almost done baby." Chad said kissing Rei on the lips passionately unaware of everyone else.  
  
"Awww!" the girls all sighed and swooned in their love struck mood.  
  
"Chad!" Rei said blushing madly as she shoved Chad away playfully.   
  
"What baby?" Chad asked innocently confused.  
  
"Chad!!" everyone laughed.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oh never mind. Come on lets go play some volleyball." Andrew said leading everyone to the pool.  
  
"Me and Greg will sit out and help clean the eating area up." Ami said leading Greg over to the side of the pool.  
  
"Okay. Sense I'm the referee, here's the rules. One, all the girls must stay on the guys shoulders and if they fall off a point goes to the other team and second have fun." Andrew said climbing up over to the surf guard tower.  
  
"Lita wanna be my partner?" Ken asked as Lita got into the pool.  
  
"Sure." Lita said climbing onto Ken's shoulders.  
  
"Ya ready Lita?" Rei asked as her and Chad walked up to Lita and Ken.  
  
"Okay who's on my team besides Mr. Conceited Jerk?" Serena asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hi Serena." Molly said coming out from behind a tree on Melvin's shoulders.  
  
"Come on Meatball Head I wanna play." Rei said getting irritated.  
  
"Why can't Mina play?" Serena whined.  
  
" Because if you haven't noticed she left to get more food." Rei said getting off of Chad's shoulders.  
  
"What do you want Rei?" Darian asked while she pulled him over to where the pouting angel stood.  
  
"Serena…Serena!" Mina screamed and cried running up to where the pigtailed girl stood.  
  
"What's wrong with you Mina?" Serena asked worried.  
  
"Get dressed and go to the cherry grove clearing. I just hope it's not to late." Mina said out of breath as she finished.  
  
"Okay?" Serena said pulling on her bumbled bee shorts and white tank top.  
  
"Mina what's goin' on?" Rei asked as the girls all gathered around her.  
  
"Follow her." Mina gasped out.  
  
@}~'~At the city park~'~{@  
  
"Where is she?" Rei asked searching around the cherry grove clearing.  
  
"Right there she is. Who is that?" Andrew asked pointing to Serena who stood five feet away from a couple making out.  
  
@}~'~The Cherry tree clearing~'~{@  
  
"Oh Josh…" Tanya moaned gasping for air.  
  
"Um excuse me sweetie sorry for interrupting your make out session with the school slut but will you please explain what the hell is going on!!" Serena said starting to shake with and iced fire in her eyes.  
  
"What's it look like babe, I stood ya up, broke up with ya, and found someone new and not to mentions better." Josh said as Tanya and he got up and walked away.  
  
"Where we goin' baby?" Tanya asked with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Away from here." Josh said putting his hand on Tanya's lower back, extremely lower back  
  
"Oh my god." Serena cried in a whisper as she fell on her knees softly sobbing.  
  
"Go my nega love monster." Tanya whispered as Josh and herself walked away.  
  
"Ha my beauty you will have more than a broken heart when I'm done with you." Broken Heart said.  
  
"Serena!" Darian cried as he ran to Serena's rescue.  
  
"Chad, you and the guys go that way and we'll go this way." Rei said taking control and pointing to the left, "Come on girls lets go!"  
  
"Serena!" Darian cried trying to get out of Andrew's grip.  
  
"Oh Darian please leave me alone." Serena pleaded looking up at him with her sky blue, blood shot eyes.  
  
"No…Serena behind you!" Darian yelled as he broke free and bolted towards Serena's limp body.  
  
"Finally something to take my pain away." Serena said looking behind her.  
  
"Black Heart Attack!" Broken Heart yelled as she sent a blast of black energy towards Serena.  
  
"Got ya." Darian whispered as he grabbed Serena by the waist and leaped to safety.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Ahh! You pesky Sailor Scouts!" Broken Heart shrieked as she sent another blast back at them, knocking them off their feet.  
  
"No…" whimpered Serena burying her face farther into Darian's shoulder.  
  
"Darian set her down over there by Sailor Mercury, she'll be fine. Now go get the guys you were with. Girls it's time to teach this monster not to play with fire." Sailor Mars said walking purposely out onto the battle field where Jupiter and Venus were getting back up.  
  
"Here I'll take her now. You better go get the guys you were with. The safest place around is the Cherry Hill Temple, get them there." Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"I'll be back Serena." Darian whispered as he set her softly on a bench and ran to find the guys.  
  
"Sailor Moon Transform NOW!" a black cat cried as she hopped onto Sailor Mercury's shoulder.  
  
"Got it Luna. MOON PRISM POWER!" Serena yelled as she transformed in to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Huh, where did Sailor Moon come from?" Darian asked himself feeling the sensation he gets when Sailor Moon's in danger, "God it's hard to find the guys in this stupid park."  
  
"Yo Nega freak, you degrade your talents by helping the school slut! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I will right all wrongs and punish all evil and you're the worst kind of evil!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she jumped down in between Sailors Jupiter and Venus.  
  
"Oh there's the pretty I was told to destroy." Broken Heart said walking up to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled as the whole clearing filled with a dense fog.  
  
"Heart Attack!" Broken Heart yelled as Sailor Moon narrowly dodges the attack but got caught in the ankle.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask where are you?" Sailor Moon whispered into the night.  
  
"Coming my Princess." Darian whispered turning into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Ha got ya!" Broken Heart squealed happily as she sent a black ball of energy at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon you have to be more careful, something might happen to you." Tuxedo Mask lectured as he got Sailor Moon to safety.  
  
"Sorry Tuxie but I have no time for the lectures you so love giving so if you'll excuse me I have some nega trash to dump." Sailor Moon said limping back to the clearing.  
  
"Where are Sailor Moon and Broken Heart…they both disappeared." Sailor Mars said looking around worried for Sailor Moon's safety.  
  
"I'm right here." Sailor Moon said as she limped over.  
  
"And so am I." Broken Heart said letting out an unearthly sound as she ran full speed towards Sailor Moon pinning her up against a cherry tree.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried coming out from behind a tree. At the sight of the scene his heart broke.  
  
"Mars, Jupiter… Scouts get your butts over here I'm losing energy and I'm retransforming. I can't let them see who I am!" Sailor Moon cried as her uniform started to change into pink ribbons.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast." Sailor Mercury yelled as Broken Heart turned into a statute of ice. Sailor Moon at this time was starting to lose energy and grew limp.  
  
"Jupiter, Venus paralyze her." Sailor Moon tried to yell.  
  
"Got it! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
  
"Mars help me lose please." Sailor Moon whispered as she slipped from Broken Heart's frozen hands and fell into a heap at the bottom of the tree.  
  
"Oh Serena what are we gonna do? Sailor Mars whispered holding Serena to her like a child as she transformed back.  
  
"Thank you Rei." Sailor Moon whispered giving her very best friend a hug, Mars in turn fed her some of her energy.  
  
"Sailor Moon you okay?" the rest of the scouts asked as Sailor Moon walked up to them with the aid of Sailor Mars.  
  
"Fine. Time to put this…thing on ice." Sailor Moon said in vengeance.  
  
"Ahh!" Broken Heart yelled as she broke free from her iced dome.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled throwing a rose and striking Broken Heart in the chest.  
  
"Got it! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled as she destroyed Broken Heart.  
  
"Ahh! We'll be back Sailor Scouts!" Broken Heart screamed as she turned to dust and disintegrated.  
  
"Moon dusted." Sailor Moon whispered before she fell and passed out.  
  
@}~'~Two hours later at the Cherry Hill Temple~'~{@  
  
"Huh? How'd I get here?" Serena asked as she found herself in Rei's room at the temple.  
  
"You passed out girl." Mina said as the rest of the girls walked in.  
  
"Oh Serena are you okay?" Luna asked as she jumped onto Serena's stomach.  
  
"Yeah Serena what happened?" Lita asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Oh Josh just found someone better that's all." Serena whispered as tears came flowing from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena." Rei cried as her and the other girls encased Serena in a great big hug.  
  
"Well Serena after that Broken Heart appeared, do you have any idea who our new villain? Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, our new enemy is Tanya and company." Serena said with daggers in her eyes.  
  
"Oh…okay we want Serena to be happy so no talk and I mean no talk of Tanya got it!?" Lita threatened looking at both Luna and Ami.  
  
"Yeah cuz we got to get Serena to look like the bell of the ball." Mina said.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I am not going to the ball!" Serena argued back.  
  
"Yes you are because we are going to make Tanya wish she never messed with you or the Sailor Scouts!" Lita said as she pounded her fist into her other hand.  
  
"No I'm not! You all have dates and I don't. So NO!" Serena all but yelled.  
  
"Yes you do." Rei said smugly.  
  
"Oh fine I give up. Do what ever you want." Serena said with a sigh  
  
@}~'~The next day(noon)~'~{@  
  
"So what's this, is Mr. All an mighty Darian Shields sprung over Miss Water Works Serena Tsukino?" Andrew asked as soon as Darian entered the Crown Game Arcade.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Darian said taking a drink from his coffee.  
  
"Sure you don't." Andrew said smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Serena said smiling sweetly as she skipped off towards the Sailor V game.  
  
"Hey Serena. Where is Mina and the gang?" Andrew asked coming out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Andrew you called?" Mina asked giddily as the rest of the scouts walked into the arcade.  
  
"Yeah can I talk to you for a minute?" Andrew asked motioning for her to join him in a corner booth.  
  
"Aw. Girls I think I know what he's going to do." Serena said bouncing back to the group.  
  
"What, spill the beans!" Ami said surprising the little group at her sudden out burst.  
  
"Whoa! Well any ways I think he's gonna ask her out." Serena said happily.  
  
"And how does an air headed Meatball Head like you know that?" Darian asked getting into the gossip.  
  
"Well if you have been paying attention you can see that they're both totally sprung over each other. Anyways you're the one who's dense and air headed not me." Serena shot back.  
  
"Oh my god Serena, Lita, Rei, Ami…oh my god, guess what!" Mina cried as she ran into the group of girls.  
  
"You sure made her day." Darian said looking at the girls chat happily as Andrew came up beside him.  
  
"Yeah well you could make Serena's day by asking her to the ball." Andrew said looking up at Darian.  
  
"I couldn't do that, she'd laugh at me." Darian said as he turned around…  
  
@}~'~Ten minutes later~'~{@  
  
"Hey Lizzie can you get me a chocolate ice cream? Thanks" Darian finally asked.  
  
"Sure thing Dare." Lizzie said as she went to get the ice cream.  
  
"And what are you going to do with that?" Andrew asked looking at Darian.  
  
"What do you think? I'm going to get my girl as you so love putting it as." Darian said looking at Andrew.  
  
"I knew you liked her but it's a little late. Your angel and her little group left to go get my date a dress." Andrew laughed as Darian pounded his fist into the counter leaving a small dent.  
  
@}~'~An hour later at the mall~'~{@  
  
"Girls what do you think of this?" Mina asked walking out and modeling a long gold dress with a gold choker to match.  
  
"You look like a princess Mina." Serena said dreamingly.  
  
"It's your turn." Lita said as she walked over in a forest green, velvet dress with a green bow around her pony tail.  
  
"No I really don't want to you guys." Serena whimpered.  
  
"What if Darian's there?" Ami asked as she came out of the dressing room in a dress that looked like running water.  
  
"He won't want to go out with a crybaby tenth grader any ways so this is all a waste of your time." Serena said getting up from her chair.  
  
"No Serena you are not going any where! You are exactly what Darian needs, you are bright, bubbly and cheerful. Haven't you noticed guys flock to you. They try to make you happy all the time. I am sure you have noticed how the girls all flock to Darian. Also you need someone serious and responsible." Rei said whirling around in a short, on fire red dress that matched her temper at the time.  
  
"How do I get myself in to things?" Serena mumbled to herself as four giddily, formal dressed girls dragged her off.  
  
@}~'~The Tsukino Residence~'~{@  
  
Knock, Knock…  
  
"Hello may I help you?" Mrs. Tsukino asked as she answered the front door to find a tall handsome man on the other side.  
  
"Yes, is Serena home Miss?" Darian asked as a lady answered the door.  
  
"I'm sorry she's gone out shopping may I take a message though?" Ilene asked as the gentlemen produced a rather large white bunny with a dozen roses with a card.  
  
"No, but could you please give her these." Darian asked turning to leave, "Oh and thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome young man." Ilene said shutting the door behind her and dreamingly smelled the roses.  
  
@~'~Four hours later~'~@  
  
"Mama I'm home!" Serena yelled walking in the house.  
  
"Hello Serena your mother left a note for you on the counter." Luna said jumping off the counter.  
  
"Thanks Luna." Serena said walking into the kitchen and grabbed the letter left for her.  
  
Serena,  
  
Dearest there is dinner in the oven. Your father and I went to a party on the northern part of the island. We won't be back for three days. Sammy will be over at Mika's for that time. Take good care of Luna and yourself.  
  
Love ya tons,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
P.S. Serena who is the tall dark and handsome man who was here?  
  
"What! Darian was here?!" Serena cried looking for Luna who was in her room.  
  
"Serena what are you going on about?" Luna asked lazily as she stretched out in the sun on the top of the stairs.  
  
"Darian was here! Oh my god…" Serena mumbled out as she walked into her room where she saw a large bunny with red roses in its hand.  
  
"Oh my." Luna said watching Serena who was still in awe at the present laid on her bed.  
  
"Oh look how cute the bunny is." Serena exclaimed in silent awe taking the bunny in one hand and the roses in the other.  
  
"Serena you better put those roses in some water before they wilt." Luna said as she followed Serena downstairs.  
  
"Good idea." Serena said wailing into the kitchen to find a vase, "Now that, that's done where is my communicator?"  
  
"Serena don't use that! It's only for Scout purposes." Luna lectured.  
  
"This is." Serena shot back pressing the call button to signal all the scouts.  
  
"You rang princess?" Lita joked coming into view.  
  
"Yeah what do you want Meatball Head?" Rei asked as she came into view with a broom in her hand.  
  
" Hey chick what's up?" Mina asked.  
  
"Serena this better be important…" Ami started to lecture.  
  
"Cut the lecture please, Ames, this is really important. I have something to show you all so book it over now. Rei leave the broom and leave the books Ami." Serena said sticking straight to the point.  
  
"Got it." Lita said signing off.  
  
"I'm outta here." Mina said leaving.  
  
"I'm outtie." Serena said signing off.  
  
@~'~An hour later~'~@  
  
Knock, Knock…  
  
"Coming." Serena said opening the front door.  
  
"Hey girl." Lita said happily as the girls come in.  
  
"So where's Sammy and your parental units?" Rei asked jokingly as the girls walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sammy's over at Mika's and mom and dad are up north at some party." Serena said getting out Lita's cookies.  
  
"Aww." Mina sighed, "Such young love."  
  
"So what did you want to show us?" Ami asked as Serena ran upstairs motioning for the girls to follow.  
  
"Is this it? Meatball Head this is just a bunny and a vase of perfect red roses." Rei said as Serena held out a piece of paper.  
  
"Right here my mother asked who tall dark and handsome is. So who is it?" Serena asked sitting on her bed hugging the bunny to her.  
  
"Well Darian is tall and has black…Oh my god he gave these to you?!" Mina asked going ecstatic.  
  
"I guess." Serena sighed happily.  
  
"What's that Serena?" Ami asked pointing to a light pink envelope taped to the bunny's paw.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see it." Serena said as she undid the envelope.  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I never really had the guts to say this to you I guess but Andrew kind of kicked some sense into me. Well anyways I was sort of wondering in you wanted to go to the ball with me? Well I mean so we can fix up our disagreements and maybe we can do something about Josh and Tanya.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Secret Admirer: D.E.C.  
  
"Man that guy rambles." Rei said as she took the letter.  
  
"Yeah but it's so sweet!" Lita and Mina sighed as they leaned against each other.  
  
"So we have one day to get Serena ready girls." Ami said knocking everyone from their dreamland.   
  
"Lets get started!" Mina, Lita and Rei said as they all talked about what they were going to do till one by one they all left until Mina was the only one left.  
  
"Bye Serena. I know everything will be perfect." Mina whispered as she gave Serena a hug and walked into the now star filled night sky.  
  
@~'~Next Morning~'~@  
  
Ring…Ring…Ring…Smash…  
  
"Nice throw Serena. You have a really good arm." Lita said as she tossed Serena's alarm clock back and forth between her hands.  
  
"What? What are you guys all doing here?" Serena asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"We are taking you shopping for a new dress, accessories and all the other stuff Mina needs to dress you up. Then we are treating you to lunch. By then it will be time to come back and get you ready. Mina is doing make up and such, Lita is getting the dress and mask, Rei's treating us to lunch and I am getting your bath and snack ready for when we return." Ami stated going over different body washes.  
  
"Oh you guys don't have to do this for me." Serena said in awe.  
  
"No we don't, but we want to." Rei said as she searched Serena's closet for a sun dress.  
  
"Here I am!" Mina said as she came in with an arm load of beauty supplies, "Serena, Luna told me to tell you that she's going out with Artimus today"  
  
"Aw how sweet." Lita said looking up from a magazine.  
  
"This is perfect." Rei said as she held up a little white sun dress with a little pink bunny on the top."  
  
"Kay, Serena march yourself into that bathroom and change." Mina said handing her the dress and a pair of high heeled sandals.  
  
"Okay. You guys are sounding like my mom." Serena mumbled as she went into the bathroom.  
  
"How should we do her hair?" Ami asked as she finished picking out the body wash and shampoo.  
  
"I'm thinking half up." Lita said looking up.  
  
"What about down?" Rei asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Serena how long is your hair?" Mina asked as Serena walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"About right below my butt." Serena said pulling out her 'Meatballs' and shaking her mane down.  
  
"Perfect…for today until the ball. You are keeping your hair down." Mina said while having Serena sit down so she could start on her hair and make up.  
  
@~`~ The Arcade ~`~@  
  
"So think she knows you sent her the gift?" Andrew asked taking a break.  
  
"I don't know...maybe." Darian said watching the double doors like a hawk.  
  
"Hello girls, what's up? Where's Serena and who is this lovely beauty?" Andrew asked as his girlfriend came up and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Andrew, Darian may we present the new Serena." Mina said as Serena walked in with a slight blush covering her features.  
  
"Darian shut your mouth, you're drooling." Andrew said nudging Darian in the side.  
  
"I could say the same with you." Darian said staring in awe at Serena.  
  
"You knocked them dead Serena." Rei whispered providing a giggle from Serena.  
  
"Well we just came to say hi. We better be going girls...Oh I have a brilliant idea! Why don't you two join us for lunch? I'm sure Lizze wouldn't mind taking over for you." Mina asked with a wink, which took up every muscle in her face, towards Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah go ahead." Lizzie said taking her brother's apron and shoving Darian slyly towards Serena.  
  
@~`~The Restaurant ~`~@  
  
"Hello may I help you?" the waiter asked as the large group entered the restaurant.  
  
"Yes. I made reservations for seven." Rei said as the guys all gave Rei suspicious looks.  
  
"Yes right this way please." The waiter said walking towards a corner booth.  
  
"Thank You." Rei said as they sat down.  
  
"The waitress will be here shortly to take your orders." The waiter said handing out menus.  
  
"Andrew, dear why don't you trade spots with Serena so you can sit here by me." Mina said giving Serena a wink to match her glare.  
  
"Kay. Do you mind Serena?" Andrew asked before switching spots.  
  
"Sure go right ahead." Serena said sugary sweet as she sat between Andrew and Darian.  
  
"Hello may I take your order?" a waitress asked walking up to their table.  
  
"I'd like a Caesar Salad, bread sticks and a coke please." Serena said as she looked up from her menu.  
  
"I'll take the same." the rest of the girls chorused.  
  
"I'll take a cheese burger and a double chili cheese fry." Darian ordered.  
  
"I'll have the same minus the chili." Andrew said putting an arm around Mina's shoulder.  
  
"Okay it will be done in ten minutes." she said as she filled their water glasses.  
  
@~`~ Ten minutes later ~`~@  
  
"So Serena when are your parents comin' home?" Lita asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I think maybe tomorrow or somethin' like that." Serena said looking out the window while taking a sip of her coke.  
  
"So then maybe you girls would like to join us for ice cream after this?" Andrew asked looking at Serena.  
  
"Oh sorry we have to get Ser..."  
  
"I think what Rei means is we have to get ready for the ball tonight." Lita said hitting Rei in the back of the head.  
  
"No, what I mean is we have to get Serena ready for tonight because of her secret admirer." Rei said hitting Lita back.  
  
"Rei!" Serena said as she leaned over Darian to hit Rei.  
  
"Opps. I'm turning into Mina." Rei laughed.  
  
"I'll let that one slide pyro." Mina said glaring at Rei.  
  
"Hey look Meatball Head is in Darian's lap." Rei said pointing at Serena.  
  
"Why you pyro...that's it." Serena yelled as she shoved Darian out of the way to get to Rei.  
  
"Darian call off the Meatballs." Rei yelled shoving Darian in front of Serena.  
  
"Darian move it." Serena yelled trying to get around Darian.  
  
"Maybe I would if you two would quite using me as a hacky sack. Now why don't you two sit here like good girls and not say a word till we leave." Darian said placing a girl on each side of him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts ladies, now quiet" Darian said rather loudly.  
  
@~`~ An hour later ~`~@  
  
"Hey girls I think it's time to leave now." Ami said trying to get the girls out so they could try and find a dress for Serena.  
  
"Okay. Bye guys." Mina said given Andrew a kiss before they left.  
  
"Bye girls." Andrew said as he let the arm around Mina's waist drop.  
  
"See ya girls. Serena you look great." Darian said as the petie angel turned crimson.  
  
@~`~ Formal Dress Store ~`~@  
  
"Bingo!" Lita cried reaching for a silver and gold trimmed dress.  
  
"Oh my god you can't get that for me. It probably cost you a fortune Lita." Serena cried in awe at the dress.  
  
"Go try it on." Rei said shoving Serena the dress and shoving her into the dressing room.  
  
"Fine." Serena grumbled as she tried the dress on.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ami said in shock watching Serena twirl around n a whirl of glitter.  
  
Serena walked out of the dressing rooms in a floor length silver dress and gold trimming around the bust area.  
  
"You look wonderful Serena." Rei said as she looked at Serena in awe.  
  
"I have the perfect hair style." Mina said as Serena walked back into the dressing rooms to change.  
  
@~`~ Serena's House ~`~@  
  
"Princess your bath is ready." Ami said bowing to Serena as she stepped into a rose filled tub.  
  
"Oh my god Ami this smells so good." Serena said as Ami rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair.  
  
"Okay Serena after you get dried off and dressed come out into your room." Ami said leaving the room so Serena could bathe and get dressed.  
  
@~`~ Ten Minutes Later ~`~@  
  
"Okay I'm done." Serena said walking into her room where the other's were dressed waiting to finish her up.  
  
"You guys look lovely are you sure I can look half as good as you guys?" Serena asked sitting in her chair in front of Mina.  
  
"Yes we are sure. Remember how the theme in Midevil times? Well that was around the time of our Silver Millennium so we're all going as our old princess selves and making you Princess Serenity. Now do your hair in 'Meatballs' please princess?" Mina asked watching Serena put her 'Meatballs' in, "Now for the clips...make up...ta da!"  
  
"Where did the girls run off to?" Serena asked stepping into white satin high heels.  
  
"They're downstairs. Come on. Be careful though." Mina said leading her princess to the stair case.  
  
"I'm nervous Mina." Serena said stepping back.  
  
"There is nothing to be nervous about, it's just us scouts. We'll be there with you no matter what happens." Mina said giving her princess a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mina. Lets get going now then." Serena said following Mina downstairs.  
  
"Now presenting Princess Serenity or our Serena in all of her splendor." Mina said watching the girls look up from the masks in awe as Serena walked in.  
  
"You look perfect Serena." Rei said kneeling with the other girls.  
  
"Get up you guys, I'm still the same Meatball Head." Serena said blushing madly making the girls get up.  
  
"Whatever you say girl but you are gonna knock them dead." Lita said smiling down at her best friend.  
  
"Thanks but I'm still nervous about what Darian's gonna think." Serena said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Serena it's not worth it. Please don't put yourself through this. If you just have faith everything will turn out all right." Rei said giving Serena's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
@~`~ Central Park An Hour ago ~`~@  
  
"So I guess Serena's a lot smarter than she let's on. Wouldn't you agree?" Andrew asked as Darian and his self walked out of the park.  
  
"Huh...oh yeah I guess." Darian said heading towards his apartment, "See ya tonight."  
  
"Yeah...He's got it bad." Andrew said heading towards the arcade.  
  
@~`~ A Half An Hour Later ~`~@  
  
"What am I gonna wear? This is a midevil time thing...so I'll go as...Prince Endymion." Darian said as he turned into his past self.  
  
Ring...Ring...  
  
"Hello?" Darian asked picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey, you ready yet?" Andrew from the other end.  
  
"Yeah meet you there in ten minutes." Darian said hanging up the phone and walking out to his car.  
  
@~`~ Serena's House ~`~@  
  
"Ok is everyone ready for my surprise?" Rei asked as the girls gathered in front of the door.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a surprise." Serena cried watching Rei look out the window, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Here's my surprise!" Rei said opening the door showing the girls a long, black, stretch limo.  
  
"Oh my dear..." Serena whispered in awe.  
  
"Here you go mi'lady." Chad said opening the door with a bow.  
  
"Thank you dear. You are coming to the ball though aren't you?" Rei asked taking Chad's hand.  
  
"Of course my dear." Chad said looking at Rei.  
  
"Good." Rei said pecking Chad's cheek before getting in.  
  
@~`~ 15 Minutes Later ~`~@  
  
"Dare quit pacing! She's gonna come." Andrew said looking at his friend.  
  
"Oh shut up I know your worried about Mina so just shut your trap." snapped Darian as he realized his mistake, " Sorry dude I'm just really worried."  
  
"I know. Oh nice armor. Who you supposed to be anyways?" Andrew asked fixing his jester hat.  
  
"I'm Prince Endymion from the mythology in the time of this midevil thing." Darian said fixing his sword, "Wonder who brought the limo?"  
  
@~`~ In the Limo ~`~@  
  
"I'm nervous." Serena said as they pulled up to a huge mansion.  
  
"It'll be fine. We'll all be here for you." Ami said as the girls got out of the limo.  
  
"Oh my god look at Andrew and...oh Darian." Lita said watching the two men stare from the door.  
  
"Look at em' drool." Rei laughed producing a giggle from everyone.  
  
@~`~ Back At the Guys ~`~@  
  
"Oh my god is that the girls? Oh my Mina's a beauty." Andrew said as the girls approached laughing.  
  
"Hey guys." Ken and Greg said coming out of the ball room, "Oh Lita looks awesome!"  
  
"Well I'm partial to Ami, but lets go get them before somebody snags em'." Greg said kicking sense into the guys.  
  
@~`~ Back At the Girls ~`~@  
  
"Hey baby wait up." Chad called taking Rei by the arm.  
  
"Hi honey. Look here comes the guys." Rei said watching the guys come up.  
  
"Hi Mina you look awesome." Andrew said offering Mina his arm.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself." Mina said taking his arm but not before playing with the bells on his jester hat.  
  
"Hello Lady Mercury." Greg whispered kissing Ami's hand.  
  
"Hello Greg." Ami said taking his arm with hers.  
  
"Hey Leets. What's up?" Ken said draping an arm over Lita's shoulder.  
  
"Kenith! Why do you still insist to call me that?" Lita said aggravatedly but with a smile upon face as she leaned into Ken.  
  
"Uh...hi Serena. You look nice." Darian said shyly as he held his arm out for her.  
  
"Thank you, Darian." Serena said as she looked down at the ground and shyly took his arm.  
  
"So do you guys know where the pictures are?" Rei asked as the five couples came up to the front, oak, double doors leading into to ballroom.  
  
"Yeah it's right this way." Darian said leading a very nervous Serena towards another set of oak doors.  
  
"This is so beautiful." Serena whispered in awe looking at the crystal torches lighting the large room.  
  
"Not as stunning as you are right now Serena." Darian whispered as Serena blushed madly, "The owners of this place, Byerl and her daughter Tanya, had this place moved from some foreign land."   
  
"I need to see the girls for a minute." Serena said turning around as the color drained from her face.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Lita asked as Serena walked to the lobby, "Serena tell us."  
  
"Oh I just forgot my necklace in the limo, and I need your help to find it cause it's so big in that limo and..." Serena just babbled on as she headed out into the cold.  
  
"Here let me help you." Darian said walking beside her again.  
  
"No you go save our spot in line." Serena said as they approached the limo with the girls right behind.  
  
"Okay." Darian said reluctantly heading back inside.  
  
"Serena what's wrong?" Ami asked as Serena started to turn paler.  
  
"You guys remember Byerl and Tanya, well they own this place and to top that and all of it off this is the Moon Palace!" Serena said close to hysterics.  
  
"Serena calm down." Rei said as Serena's moon started to show.  
  
"Serena look in the mirror." Mina said as she handed Serena her compact.  
  
"Oh my god...my powers are coming back." Serena said as she started feeling her crescent moon on her forehead, "Girls we're in trouble.  
  
@~`~ Byerl's Lair ~`~@  
  
"Tanya, my dear be a doll and gather the princess and her prince." Byerl said taking a sip from her red wine.  
  
"Yes mother." Tanya said reaching for her whip, "Mother how would you like them rare, medium, or oh so well done?"  
  
"Have your fun but I want them alive." Byerl said as her blood reds bore into the young girl before her.  
  
"Yes you majesty." Tanya said dearly afraid of what Byerl could do, as she disappeared.  
  
"My thanks to you Metilia, you old hag. You would never would have guessed your prize student would take over your body to help her survive. This I do drink to thee! Ha ha ha..." Byerl laughed as the memory of her destroying Metilia and taking over her body passed her mind.  
  
@~`~ Picture Line ~`~@  
  
"Andrew wait right here I'm going to see if the girls are okay." Darian said worried as he turned to walk out.  
  
"Let me go with you." Chad and the others said.  
  
"No stay here and save your spot." Darian said walking out and shutting the door just before the earth symbol flashed on his forehead.  
  
@~`~ The Limo ~`~@  
  
"He's here." Serena whispered as she looked out the window.  
  
"Who?" Lita asked as Serena closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Prince Endymion. He's here in this life time. I need to find him before Tanya," Serena said turning into Princess Serenity, "Please girls I need your help. Let yourselves turn into your princess forms first, or else you can't help and I will need your help."  
  
"Yes my Princess." the scouts said as four different light admitted from the limo they were sitting in.  
  
@~`~ At the Entrance ~`~@  
  
"She's here! My generals come to me." Darian said as he turned into Prince Endymion.  
  
"Yes your majesty." a voice said as it separated into four as a bright white light shown. When it disappeared four men appeared on one knee in respect in front of their prince.  
  
"My generals, my friends the Princess is here and so is the evil from long ago. We must find the five princess'" Endymion said as four beams of light came from the black limo ahead of them, "They're here."  
  
@~`~ The Limo ~`~@  
  
"Serena are you okay?" Ami asked as Serenity suddenly opened her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Serenity where are you going?" Rei asked as Serenity basically flew out the door.  
  
"Endy!" Serenity cried as she flung herself into his already awaiting open arms.  
  
"Serenity, I have missed you so much." Endymion said taking Serenity in his arms, swiping her off her feet and whirling her around in circles.  
  
"Endy stop it." Serenity laughed in between fits of giggles as Endymion set her on her feet.  
  
"Yeah Endymion you don't want to make her sick." Rei said as four princess' stepped out of the black stretch limo.  
  
"Rei, girls how are you all? I haven't seen you in literally centuries." Endymion said as he hugged each girl.  
  
"Cousin, I see you have kept up." Rei said as she kissed her cousin on the cheek.  
  
"And pray do tell who these beauties are." Malachite asked as the four generals stepped forward.  
  
"These gentleman are the inner planetary princess'. Princess Rei of Mars also my cousin, Princess Mina of Venus also the leader of the small group, Princess Ami of Mercury the smartest of the group, and Princess Lita of Jupiter they are all the guardians of my beautiful girlfriend Princess Serenity the last heir of the moon kingdom." Endymion said introducing the guys to the girls, "And these numskulls are my personal guards General Malachite Nephrite, Jedite, and Zoecite"  
  
"Charmed." the generals said as the each took a princess' hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"I'm so sure." Rei said as Jedite took her hand.  
  
"Now that we all know who we are, we need to find out about our villain." Serenity said as the clouds started swirling down.  
  
Black clouds swirled around in a funnel shape before showing a young lady clad in red leather from the top of her neck to the bottom of her red boots. As the figure flung back the red cape covering her the group immediately recognized her.  
  
"The group is all together, so easy for me to capture you all." the figure said walking closer to the group.  
  
"Hello Tanya, what are you here to do now, take Endymion away from me just as you took Josh away from Serena?" Serenity asked with such a vengeance a silver light surrounded her.  
  
"You never loved him he was just a decoy." Tanya sneered as she brought a red stick from around her neck.  
  
"No, but he was my first crush. You are right though she truly loved Darian and still does but she never said anything because he was so cold, but I don't think that is any of your concern. What do you want anyways?" Serenity said with her moon glowing brightly.  
  
"You'll find out but first I want my fun." Tanya said as a red beam came from her palm towards Serenity.  
  
"Mars Fire Bird!" Rei yelled intersecting Tanya's beam with her fire.  
  
"I forgot about you scouts but you are going to get it!" Tanya yelled blasting all the scouts, but hitting a shield.  
  
"What's happening?" Nephrite asked voicing everyone's question as a silver light came from Serenity and a golden light came from Endymion joining in the air between them.  
  
"My daughter the time has come for you to take up your birthright, as heir to the moon kingdom. I now hand down to you the Silver Crystal and Prince Endymion I am sorry to hear about your mother and father so I am here to give you your birthright of the Golden Crystal. Use them well. Scouts here is a new transformation pen. Farewell and know I love and watch over you all." A voice said as an image of Queen Serenity appeared to all who was present.  
  
"Thank you mother." Serenity whispered as the silver crystal came to her.  
  
"Oh...my mother should have destroyed you long ago!" Tanya yelled throwing flames at the disappearing image of Queen Serenity.  
  
"Nobody talks to my mother like that! Do you hear me!?" Serenity asked in anger as she turned to the scouts, "Transform Scouts!"  
  
"You got it." the four princess' cried as they grabbed their transformation pens.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
As the girls cried their transformations each was encased in her respective color, Ami in blue, Rei in red, Lita in green and Mina in gold. When they were done they took their stance all ready to fight.  
  
"You ready hag? We're going to take you down. On behalf of Mars I will see you burn by my flames!"   
  
"Endymion come here I need you help." Serenity said as the girls each said their speech.  
  
"What is it darling?" Endymion asked watching as the girls got ready to attack.  
  
"Endy I need your Golden Crystal. The scouts don't have enough power to defeat her but if we put together the crystals we can beat her and Byerl. The only thing is one we have to let her take us to Byerl and secondly we might not remember what happened when we get out of this. We'll go back to Serena and Darian." Serenity said producing her Silver Crystal.  
  
"Serena is there any other way?" Endymion asked as a golden light came from his hands.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter cried hitting the force field surrounding Tanya.  
  
"Take that you little brat!" Tanya yelled as she shot a beam at the scouts.  
  
"I'm sorry but there is no other way." Serenity whispered as tears streamed down her face while watching her friends get beaten.  
  
"Then Serena and Serenity know then I have and always will love the both of you." Endymion said as he took a step closer to her so he was standing in front of her.  
  
"And I have and will always love you, both of you." Serenity said as Endymion cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion know to mankind.  
  
As the two kissed their crystals combined making the most sought after crystal, the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
"It's time." Serenity said breaking the kiss.  
  
"I know." Endymion said as the two walked through the battle field.  
  
"So the princess decides to join the fight." Tanya said as the fighting suddenly stopped and all eyes were on the two ladies, one in blood red and one in shinning white.  
  
"Take us to Byerl now Tanya." Serenity said calmly.  
  
"Not until I've had my fun." Tanya whined.  
  
"No Tanya Now!" Serenity cried as she sent a short hot beam of white light at Tanya.  
  
"Tanya bring them to me. Now!" Byerl yelled as her voice came from out of no where.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tanya said in pain as a red light encased them all.  
  
@~`~ Byerl's Throne Room ~`~@  
  
"So this is the devil's lair." Super Sailor Mars said as the small group looked around.  
  
"Thought she'd have better taste then this." Super Sailor Jupiter said looking at the stone rock walls around them.  
  
"Scouts keep your eyes open, never know what we might come across." Serenity said taking Endymion's hand in her own.  
  
"Settle down. Shh..." Endymion said smoothing down Serenity's golden main as he put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Where'd that...jerk Tanya go?" Super Sailor Venus asked as the group started walking around.  
  
"We need to go this way." Super Sailor Mercury said as numbers flew pass her eyes on her visor.  
  
"This is the throne room, so where is the hag?" Malachite asked as a red and black light started glowing from the seat of the two thrones.  
  
"You were wondering where we were?" Byerl said as Tanya and herself appeared on the two thrones.  
  
"So we meet again Byerl." Serenity said as she stepped to the front of the group.  
  
"Yes but this time I will send you to oblivion!" Byerl said as she launched an attack on the princess.  
  
"No, I want my fun!" Tanya screamed as she intersected the attack.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Byerl screamed as she turned on her daughter.  
  
"You said I could have my fun, and I want it!" Tanya yelled having a fit as red lights came from her body shooting everywhere.  
  
As one beam hit Byerl in the cheek the enraged Queen started to stand. The fiery scout of Mars tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"You little brat! I should have killed you when you first showed up on our doorstep, but no Metilia had to keep you. You weren't even ours. But now I will destroy you!" Byerl said calmly as she sent stream after stream of black power at Tanya.  
  
"No!" Tanya screamed as the black fire hit her turning her to dust in a matter of seconds.  
  
"One down one to go." Jupiter whispered ready to attack as the Queen turned her attention towards the valiant group.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Byerl said as she threw her attack.  
  
"Moon Imperium Crystal Power!" Serenity cried as she called forth the crystal's power to counter attack.  
  
"You won't last long." Byerl said as she sent another beam towards Serenity.  
  
"Friends I need you help. I can't so this alone." Serenity cried as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" the scouts cried as they each sent their life force to Serenity.  
  
"Byerl we will defeat you!" Serenity cried along with the other scouts as the white light took over the black and went straight through the evil Queen Byerl.  
  
"No!" Byerl cried as she turned to dust.  
  
"Moon Dust!" Serenity whispered happily before they all died and the room filled with a white light.  
  
@~`~ Cherry Hill Temple ~`~@  
  
"Rei wake up you have chores!" Grandpa's voice rang as Rei opened up her violet eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh my god we did it! We beat Byerl!" Rei cried as she threw off her blanket and jumped off her bed, "Serena."  
  
"Now where is that girl going?" Grandpa asked himself as Rei ran down the temple steps.  
  
@~`~ An Apartment Complex ~`~@  
  
"Ami wake up you have computer class in twenty minutes." Ami's mom yelled as a blue head stuck out of the covers.  
  
"Okay mom...oh my god I'm back home! We beat her, we beat Byerl!" Ami cried jumping out of bed and dressing quickly before running outside, "Mom I'm not going to class. Bye...Serena."  
  
@~`~ An Apartment Downtown ~`~@  
  
Ding...Ding...Smash...  
  
"Dumb alarm clock." Lita said as she threw her alarm clock at the wall, "What the heck...where am I? I'm home... than that means...we beat her! We beat that old witch!" Lita said while dressing and running out of her house, "Serena."   
  
@~`~ A House Downtown ~`~@  
  
"Mina wake up now! It's 1:30 in the afternoon." An angry white cat named Artimus said as he scratched the sleeping blond.  
  
"Ow hey why'd you do that Arty?" Mina asked rubbing her nose, "Hey wait I'm home that must mean we beat Queen Byerl. Get ready Artimus we're leaving." Mina said getting up and going to her closet, "Serena."  
  
@~`~ Serena's House ~`~@  
  
"Serena dear it's 1:30 and it's time to WAKE UP!" Luna yelled as she swiped her paw at the sleeping blond.  
  
"What is it Luna?" Serena asked as she slowly opened her sky blue eyes.  
  
"You did it girl you saved the world." Luna said with pride in her eyes for her small charge.  
  
"Oh my god Luna you're right, but what about everyone else?" Serena asked worried as she got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
@~`~ ~`~@  
  
As four girls made their way to their princess, a man on the other side of town was just waking up.  
  
@~`~ An Apartment Uptown ~`~@  
  
"Darian wake up now buddy." a voice in Darian's head said.  
  
"Huh? Oh well. Hey we made it. Serenity destroyed Byerl and...oh my god Serena!" Darian said as he ran downstairs to where his motorcycle sat.  
  
@~`~ Serena's House ~`~@  
  
"Oh Luna nobody's home. I called all of them." Serena said as tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"Don't give up hope my princess." Luna aid as the heartbroke blond went upstairs.  
  
"Stand by my side. There's nothing to hide. Together we'll fight to the end..." Serena sang along with her CD as she laid on her bed looking out her window.  
  
"Take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends." four voices answered back as the crying girl slowly turned towards the door way where four girls stood.  
  
"Oh my god." Serena whispered as she got up off her bed and walked towards her friends.  
  
"We beat her girl. You beat her." Lita said as Serena opened her arms and they all hugged.  
  
"Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again." Serena cried as they broke apart.  
  
"Oh cut the water works Meatball Head." Rei said with tears in her own eyes.  
  
"Oh shut Pyro." Serena laughed, 'It's so good to be back with the girls.' she thought as the group headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Everything's back to normal." Mina aid as Serena reached for a cookie jar on the top shelf.  
  
"I can't reach it." Serena whined as she stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the jar.  
  
"Here let me help you." a rich deep voice said from behind Serena as she turned around in someone's arms.  
  
"Darian."  
  
"Congratulations my princess. You saved the world." Darian whispered as he kissed her. He was going to pull away but then he felt her arms go around his neck.  
  
"Awwww how cute." the girls all swooned as the couple continued to kiss.  
  
"Don't you think Serena would have to come up for air?" Ami asked as the couple broke their kiss, each breathing ragged and heavy.  
  
"God Serena never knew you had it in ya." Mina joked producing a laugh from everyone and a blush to stain Serena's face.  
  
"Oh my god remember the way Byerl's lair looked?" Lita asked as they headed towards the living room.  
  
"Yeah it was horrid." Mina said disgusted.  
  
"Serena I'd hate to cut this short but I have class in ten minutes so how about we get together later?" Darian asked as he headed out the door.  
  
"Sure I'll call you later." Serena said after he kissed her.  
  
"Bye Meatball Head."  
  
"Bye Muffin." Serena said watching Darian disappear before joining the group on the couch.  
  
"Hey what about when Byerl killed Tanya?" Rei asked as the group fell silent.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for her." Serena said as the girls mumbled their agreements.  
  
"Serena dear we're home." a woman's voice rang as the front door opened.  
  
"Hi mama. Hi daddy." Serena said looking up form the couch.  
  
"Oh hello girls." Mrs. Tsukino said as all the girls sat up straighter.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Tsukino." the girls said as Sammy ran upstairs.  
  
"How was your girls weekend?" she asked as she headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Oh it was...interesting." Serena said looking at each girl before they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey we never finished our game of truth or dare." Mina said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Serena truth or dare..." 


End file.
